Vespia
Vespia is a land founded by a very rich, very corrupt family of nobles. Their land is quite vast, and was all bought from the money of farmers who were taxed nearly to death by the Vinish Family. Richard Vinish, Duke of Vespia is infamous for his cruelty, imprisoning hundreds of peasants and lower classmen for not being able to pay their taxes. He leads his brigade of thugs and misfits through the town on tax days, even going so far as to torture those who cannot pay on a whim. King Artemis Vinish leads the vast majority of the kingdom to the rule of his family, caring very little for nothing except for his own comfort and food. From there, it gets no better. Those who try to leave the kingdom are severely punished or even executed. Important People Lord Porlos of Midwor - The largest, and most brutal warrior known in Vespia. He is the top lawman of the land, and carries out Richard Vinish's orders to the letter. When there is a threat or even a whisper of endangering any of Vespia's Kingdom, he takes his knights and warriors wherever it may be, and solves the problem outright. He carries a very large battle axe, and his armor is famous for its black, grim metal visage. King Artemis Vinish - Born into riches, and caring little for anyone who does not pay him, Artemis Vinish does not care who is employed into his armies, only that they keep the people in a state of obedience at all times. He very rarely sees anyone on official business, other than feasts and parties. Preferring to stay in his own side of the castle. Orlon - Head of the underworld in Vespia. He takes it upon himself to fight the powers that be using a whole underground full of thieves and rogues in order to steal from the rich. Though he only gives to the poor that work under him. It's a dangerous job for sure, but Orlon is one of the greatest rogues that ever lived, according to him. Places Gordanheit Castle - While the capital city of Gordanheit is very important, and where the majority of the royal family reside, it is the castle that is especially infamous for its secrets, and overall impossible means of ingress. Without express permission from the king himself, no one other than the servants and the royal family are allowed inside the castle. Everyone knows about the over-extensive amount of guard dogs, but very few have seen the beast that is said to guard the castle. It is said that the beast is released when the dogs, and the guards fail, which has only happened once before when a pack of bandits attempted to break into the castle. That never happened again after the guards and dogs were doubled, and rumor got out when only two or three people saw what really lied beneath the grounds of that hell. Category:Dragon Quest Category:Dragon Quest Location